Wilho
by Korri
Summary: Une fête se prépare sur le continent, mais l'équipe de Sheppard pourratelle rentrer à temps ? Pas sûr... GEN
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : Wilho  
Auteur : Korrigan  
Disclaimer : quels radins les producteurs, il pourrait quand même partager !  
Genre : GEN  
Résumé : boudiou ! Rien ne se passe comme prévu sur cette fichue cité !**  
**Spoiler : je pense pas... ça fait longtemps que je l'ai pas relue.  
Note 1 : cette fic n'est pas très longue, moins de 10000 mots je crois.  
Note 2 : bonne lecture**

C'était une belle journée ; le soleil perçait à travers les vitres, baignant la cité d'une douce lumière. Un vent de bonne humeur soufflait dans les couloirs. A défaut d'amener des hirondelles le beau temps faisait renaître les sourires. Un peu partout les plaisanteries fusaient, les rires aussi. Et pour cause, bientôt deux mois qu'Atlantis n'avait pas eu affaire à des Wraiths, les craintes du docteur Weir s'étaient révélées fausses, pour le grand plaisir des habitants de la cité.

Teyla déambulait d'un pas tranquille, saluant les personnes qu'elle croisait. Elle arriva au bureau de Weir et frappa trois coups avant d'entrer.

- Teyla, comment allez-vous ?

- Bien, je suis ici pour vous demander quelque chose.

- Je vous écoute.

- Je reviens du continent et Halling m'a parlé d'une fête organisée ce soir, j'ai pensé que certains membres de vos équipes seraient intéressés.

Elizabeth posa le stylo avec lequel elle jouait distraitement.

- C'est une bonne idée, oublier un peu le boulot ne peut pas faire de mal. Je me charge de la promotion. Et puis ça nous permettra de revoir Yuann, il se porte bien ?

- Il s'est parfaitement intégré.

- Dans ce cas…

- Oui, je vous laisse travailler. Et merci.

**A la même heure, même si le principal intéressé doit se sentir un peu à l'ouest... ;-p**

John bailla, il avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit dehors, guitare sous le bras. Son regard plongea dans la tasse de café, il contempla son reflet. Des cernes, et puis ses cheveux… _Comme d'hab quoi…_ Il passa une main sur sa tignasse sans grand espoir de dompter les nombreuses mèches rebelles. Rodney, en face de lui, semblait absorbé par l'écran de son ordinateur. Sa main tâtonnait parfois pour rencontrer la surface dure et lisse de sa tasse, tasse qu'il se pressait d'amener jusqu'à sa bouche. Le docteur Beckett, à droite du colonel, dit soudain :

- Vous ne pourriez pas arrêter de travailler cinq minutes ? Il est à peine sept heures du matin !

- C'est une question de fierté Carson, marmonna le scientifique. Hermiod m'a dit que je suis incapable créer un nouveau programme pour augmenter l'énergie des boucliers du Dédale. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser doubler par un bonhomme gris d'un mètre 20 !

- Mais, dit John, vous avez conscience que quoi que vous trouviez Hermiod aura mieux ?

McKay releva la tête, le visage rouge.

- Ouais, approuva Ronon, ce n'est pas un asgard pour rien.

- Bravo ! ça fait plaisir d'avoir le soutien de ses amis ! Tiens, Teyla ! dit-il à la jeune femme qui arrivait à son tour, est-ce que vous pensez que Hermiod est plus intelligent que moi ?

- Hé bien… commença l'athosienne en cherchant ses mots. Il ne fait aucun doute que vous êtes très intelligent parmi votre peuple mais j'ai peur que les Asgards soient, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu…

- Ça va, j'ai compris.

- Tout le monde va bien sur le continent ? demanda le colonel.

- Oui, les récoltes sont de plus en plus abondantes, et…

- Et grâce à qui ? coupa Rodney en bombant le torse.

- Vous êtes incapables de faire la différence entre une tomate et un concombre, répliqua John.

- Mais mes calculs se sont révélés une fois de plus efficace.

- Parce que vous pensez vraiment que les athosiens avaient besoin d'un cours sur l'irrigation pour planter leurs légumes ? Vous les avez plus embrouillés qu'autre chose.

- Mais maintenant on économise l'eau douce !

- Ils économisaient déjà avant !

- Et vous feriez mieux d'économiser votre salive, ajouta Ronon avec un regard qui voulait tout dire.

Vexé, le scientifique reprit son travail.

- Bon, dit John à Teyla, vous n'aviez pas fini votre phrase.

- Oui, Halling m'a informé d'une fête ce soir, et cela fait longtemps que vous n'avez pas quitté la cité pour vous détendre…

Le docteur Beckett eu immédiatement l'air intéressé, tout comme le colonel.

- Quel genre de fête ? questionna le médecin.

- Contes et jeux pour les enfants, soirée tranquille pour les adultes et nourriture à volonté.

- Nourriture ? répéta le Satedien, sourire aux lèvres, je suis partant. **(1)**

- Moi aussi, déclarèrent Sheppard et Beckett d'une seule voix. **(2)**

- Vous n'allez nul part, intervient McKay.

Le colonel haussa un sourcil.

- Et pourquoi ?

- On a une mission cet après-midi.

- Je ne suis pas au courant.

- Normal, Elizabeth me l'a dit tout à l'heure, avant que je vous rejoigne. Lorne et son équipe ont visité une planète déserte hier et on découvert une source d'énergie assez faible mais qui pourrait tout de même provenir d'un E2PZ, déchargé bien sur.

- Et pourquoi ils n'y sont pas allés dans ce cas ? questionna Ronon.

- Un des membres de son équipe a glissé et s'est cassé la cheville, ils ont du rentrer.

- Hé bien partez avec Lorne.

- Il a déjà un truc de prévu, un… bonjour de courtoisie sur je ne sais plus quel monde. Bref, j'ai besoin d'un pilote et d'un garde du corps pour me rendre là-bas.

- On peut reporter ça à demain, dit John.

- Non, on ne peut pas. La science n'attend pas !

- Mais il ne va pas s'envoler !

- Colonel, on parle d'un E2PZ ! Pas d'une vulgaire pile !

- Alors trouvez-vous un autre pilote et un autre garde du corps ! Sauf si vous voulez y aller, ajouta le colonel à l'adresse de Ronon.

- Non, je ne veux pas.

- Mais vous êtes les seuls qui arrivaient à…

- Vous supportez ? Mais je vous préviens, ça devient de plus en plus difficile.

- Vers quelle heure commence votre petite soirée ? s'enquit soudain le scientifique.

- Lorsque le soleil se couchera, répondit Teyla. Pas avant 22h donc.

- Bon, je vous promets d'avoir fini à ce moment, dit McKay, vous m'accompagnez et vous vous amusez après. C'est ok ?

John prit le temps de réfléchir.

- Et même si vous faites la découverte du siècle sur la planète vous nous laissez rentrer à l'heure ?

- Vous pouvez pas me demander ça !

- Pourtant je le fais… Oh, et puis non. Vous n'avez pas le choix, on revient sur Atlantis pour la soirée, et ce peut importe ce qui peut se passer.

**Tchoup ! (en fait c'est juste pour marquer un changement d'espace, comme il y a déjà des espaces entres les lignes il faut bien trouver un autre moyen)**

- Et ça fait combien de temps que tu as mal à la cheville ?

- Deux jours.

Le docteur Beckett prit doucement le petit pied dans ses mains.

- En effet, elle est un peu enflée.

- Mais pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ? demanda Caleen.

Yuann **(3)** baissa les yeux d'un air coupable.

- Je pense que ça aiderait beaucoup Carson de savoir comment tu t'es fait cela, déclara Teyla.

- Je me suis battu…

Un homme de grande taille, aux cheveux clairs, intervint.

- Tu t'es battu ! Nous t'avons pourtant répété cent fois que…

- Mais c'était pour de faux, protesta l'enfant, je m'entraînais avec Jinto.

- Enfin bonhomme, reprit Caleen, Jinto est plus grand que toi, tu sais très bien que…

- Oui maman, soupira-t-il, je sais.

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Ce n'est pas grave au moins ?

- Une petite foulure, répondit le médecin, je vais quand même lui mettre une bande par précaution. Et fait attention la prochaine fois, ajouta-t-il.

Yuann acquiesça et sortit dehors dès que Beckett le lâcha.

- Il va finir par me rendre folle, soupira Caleen, toujours à courir à travers la forêt avec Jinto. On peut dire qu'ils s'entendent bien tous les deux.

- C'est toi qui te fais trop de soucis, répondit Ridvan, laisse-le s'amuser.

- Oui, approuva Carson, il est solide et débrouillard. Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter pour lui.

- Je sais, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Il était tellement craintif à son arrivée ici. Jamais des phrases de plus de trois mots, constamment sur ses gardes et maintenant… Il rentre en coup de vent à la maison, mange, se serre contre moi et repart aussitôt pour jouer. C'est à peine si j'ai le temps de le voir passer.

- C'est un garçon, assura Ridvan, un brin de nostalgie dans le regard. J'étais comme lui à son âge.

- Et il vous aime, déclara Teyla, c'est le plus important.

Caleen hocha la tête d'un air pensif.

- Vous avez sans doute raison… Mais que diriez-vous de prendre un thé ? C'est déjà suffisamment gentil de venir nous aider à tout mettre en place pour ce soir. Combien serez-vous à venir d'Atlantis ?

- Pour l'instant une vingtaine, mais le docteur Weir n'avait prévenu qu'une partie de la cité lors de notre départ.

- Le colonel Sheppard ne vient pas ? demanda Ridvan.

- Si, mais il est en mission avec Rodney et Ronon pour le moment, ils n'arriveront pas avant plusieurs heures.

- Une mission ? répéta Caleen.

- Oui, rien de dangereux, je suis certaine que tout se passe bien.

**(1) bon, cette réplique part peut-être un peu en caricature du bourrin pensant avec son estomac...  
(2) d'ailleurs je crois que tout les militaires pensent avec leur estomac.  
(3) Yuann est un personnage que j'ai inventé, si vous voulez en savoir plus allez lire "Le dernier Atlante" (Korri ou comment se faire de la pub...)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note : j'ai décidé de garder le découpage déjà fait sous word, donc ça se traduit par des suites assez courtes.  
Note 2 : merci pour les reviews ;-)**

- Cette planète est pire que l'enfer !

- Parce que vous avez déjà visité l'enfer ?

- Non, mais j'ai une imagination débordante.

- Un peu trop même… C'est juste… un peu aride.

- Ben voyons.

Ils marchaient depuis près de vingt minutes entre d'immenses rochers percés de nombreuses galeries. Leurs bottes laissaient de larges empruntes dans la terre. De-ci, de-là des arbres desséchés étiraient leurs ombres aux doigts crochus.

- Tu m'étonnes que l'autre se soit cassé la figure, marmonna Rodney en glissant dans une pente. On aurait pas pu garer le jumper plus près ?

- Et où ? répliqua le colonel, je vois aucune piste d'atterrissage moi !

- C'est encore loin ? demanda Ronon.

McKay s'arrêta et regarda ses gadgets.

- Non, environ 500 mètres à… par-là ; à l'ouest.

- On y va alors. Et fermez-la un peu.

McKay posa son sac à terre, le souffle court.

- Je déteste la montagne, gémit-il en se massant le bas du dos.

- Vous n'étiez pas obligé d'amener autant de trucs, répondit Sheppard.

Il scrutait l'horizon, méfiant.

- J'aime pas cet endroit, dit Ronon, c'est le meilleur endroit pour une embuscade.

- Bien d'accord, j'ai l'impression de me balader dans un gruyère géant.

- C'est quoi un gruyère ?

- Un fromage, plutôt bon en plus.

- Ouais, approuva le Satedien sans grande conviction, en attendant ça me plaît toujours pas.

Et il avait bien raison. Les trois hommes se trouvaient dans une sorte de cuvette naturelle. De gigantesques parois escarpées les entouraient. Des boyaux partaient dans tous les sens, certains donnaient sur d'autres cuvettes puisqu'on apercevait la lumière du jour au bout. Pour le reste c'était soit des culs-de-sac, soit des cavités.

- Lorne est sur qu'il n'y a personne ? Parce qu'il suffit de connaître le terrain pour ne pas se faire repérer.

- Je lui fais confiance, dit le colonel d'un ton plus ferme. Bon, ajouta-t-il, vous avez fini Rodney ?

- Fini quoi ?

- Bah ce pour quoi nous nous sommes arrêtés.

- Mais je faisais que me reposer !

Sheppard resta bêtement la bouche ouverte puis s'écria :

- Vous… reposer ! On a pas toute la journée ! Et vous perdez du temps parce que je vous signale que j'ai bien l'intention de rentrer à l'heure cette fois !

Sa voix se perdit dans un écho assourdissant, se répercutant sur chaque parcelle de pierre des alentours.

- J'espère pour vous que le major Lorne avait raison, dit Ronon en sortant son arme.

- Oui, murmura John, on ferait mieux d'avancer…

McKay remit le sac sur son dos en grimaçant.

- C'est plus de mon âge ça.

Le colonel arma son P-90 par précaution.

- Vous restez derrière moi, ordonna-t-il au scientifique.

Ils se mirent en marche mais une dizaine de pas plus loin Ronon se stoppa net.

- J'ai vu quelque chose, dit-il.

Il fit volte-face, prêt à tirer. Rien.

- C'était rapide, lâcha-t-il.

- Trop pour un être humain ? questionna John.

- Non.

- Et pour un Wraith ? demanda McKay

- Ça peut aussi en être un.

Le colonel sortit le localisateur de sa poche.

- Un peu à votre droite Ronon, mais j'aimerais bien ne pas avoir un cadavre sur les bras aujourd'hui, contentez-vous de…

- L'endormir.

- Oui.

Sheppard jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à son appareil, le point n'avait pas bougé, et il était toujours seul.

- Euh… Toi ! cria-t-il, on ne te veut aucun mal…

- Sauf si toi tu nous en veux, marmonna le scientifique.

- Bouclez-la McKay ! Donc si tu pouvais sortir, on aimerait bien pouvoir… discuter. En savoir un peu plus sur toi. D'où tu viens, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie…

- Et vous pensez qu'il va se montrer alors que vous êtes armés ? dit Rodney, bien qu'il ait son pistolet à la main depuis longtemps.

- Bah… oui, répondit John en regardant la fine silhouette se découpant dans la lumière.

**Poupidou...**

Le docteur Weir rangea une dernière pile de documents dans un de ses tiroirs. Beckett et Teyla étaient partis sur le continent depuis près de trois heures avec d'autres habitants de la cité, John et son équipe depuis bientôt une heure… Ils ne tarderaient pas à donner des nouvelles. Avec de la chance ils pourront espérer tirer quelque chose de l'E2PZ, si s'en était bien un. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la salle de contrôle, les techniciens semblaient aussi impatients qu'elle, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. La fête. Combien de mois étaient-ils restés sur Atlantis, sans mettre le pied sur terre ? Combien de nuits blanches avaient-ils passées, redoutant le retour des Wraiths ? Et combien de coup de blues, lorsque les souvenirs de la Terre se faisaient plus présents ?

- Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ces tristes images, ce soir ils allaient tous oublier la pression constante. La porte des étoiles s'activa soudain, Elizabeth sortit de son bureau.

- C'est l'équipe de Lorne Madame, dit le sergent Chuck.

- Baissez le bouclier.

- Bientôt Lorne apparut, suivi de deux hommes ; le troisième étant bien entendu cloué à l'infirmerie, la jambe dans le plâtre.

- Alors Major ?

- Tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes pour les habitants de cette planète, mais ils ne veulent pas marchander leurs récoltes ; elles n'ont pas été très abondantes. De toute façon on ne perd pas grand chose, ce qu'ils nous ont fait goûter était infect.

- D'accord, nous en reparlerons plus tard, vous pouvez aller vous reposer.

- Merci Madame.

Le docteur Weir regagna son bureau et s'affala sur sa chaise. Comme elle avait hâte d'être à ce soir ! Quelqu'un frappa trois coups discrets, elle releva la tête.

- Radek ?

- Bonjour Madame.

- Vous ne deviez pas partir avec Carson et Teyla ?

- Si, mais j'ai beaucoup de travail en ce moment et…

- Nous sommes censés nous détendre un peu aujourd'hui.

- Oui, je sais mais… Je peux ? demanda-t-il en désignant un fauteuil.

- Allez-y

Depuis que les Wraiths ont piraté nos ordinateurs j'essaie de mettre au point un nouveau système de sécurité, plus performant. Le but est de marquer chacun de nos fichiers afin qu'ils aient tous un point commun ; ainsi le moindre virus extérieur sera détecté car il n'aura pas cette fameuse marque. Le système n'est pas facile à mettre en place mais j'y suis presque.

- Vous pensez que les Wraiths pourraient à nouveau tenter d'introduire un virus ?

- C'est un risque, nous ne savons pas si Michael est toujours vivant, il a peut-être échappé aux tirs de notre vaisseau ruche, personne n'a de certitude.

- Je dois avouer que lorsque j'ai donné mon accord pour ce projet je ne m'attendais pas à de tels résultats, soupira le docteur Weir.

- Personne ne vous en veut Madame, assura Zelenka, car personne ne pouvait s'attendre à cela. Seulement il y a peut-être une nouvelle ruche au courant de l'existence d'Atlantis, il faut être prêt à parer toute attaque, quelle qu'elle soit. Si mon programme fonctionne, je pense l'étendre aux ordinateurs du dédale.

- Et Rodney ne vous aide pas ?

- Pour l'instant non, il essaie d'améliorer les boucliers du Dédale, un… concours d'efficacité avec Hermiod si j'ai tout compris.

- Du McKay tout craché, murmura Elizabeth avec un sourire en coin, mais vous aviez quelque chose à me demander, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, le Dédale repart bientôt sur Terre pour faire le plein d'armes et de nourriture. Si vous pouviez augmenter le nombre de paquets de café. Ça part à une vitesse folle et au bout de trois semaines on est déjà obligé de faire attention !

- Mais il y a déjà beaucoup de café Radek…

- Je sais, je sais… répondit le scientifique, mais… s'il vous plaît.

- Bien, je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

- Merci, vraiment merci. Je vais retourner travailler maintenant.

- Et la fête ?

- Oh… Comme je vous l'ai dit, j'ai beaucoup de travail et j'approche du but donc…

- J'ai compris, retournez travailler mais n'oubliez pas qu'on peut toujours vous amener sur le continent si vous changez d'avis.


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci pour les reviews !**

- C'est vrai qu'il y a un monstre là où tu vis ?

Le docteur Beckett se retourna et vit Yuann, l'enfant avait surgit d'entres les habitations athosiennes.

- Qui t'as dit ça ? demanda-t-il.

- Rodney, il a dit qu'il y a un monstre géant dans le lac chez toi.

- Oh… Je vois, mais Nessie n'existe pas.

- Nessie ?

- Oui, c'est comme ça qu'il s'appelle.

- Tu le connais ?

- Non.

- Mais comment tu sais son nom alors ?

- Parce que tout le monde connaît son nom.

- Je pourrais le voir ?

- Ça va être difficile…

- Pourquoi ?

- Enfin, tu n'écoutes pas ? Je t'ai dit qu'il n'existait pas.

- Mais Rodney…

- Rodney t'a raconté des histoires, répondit Carson.

Le visage de Yuann afficha une profonde déception, au grand regret du médecin. Il aurait du jouer le jeu…

- Et les fantômes ? demanda-t-il soudain.

- Les… fantômes ?

- Oui, dans les châteaux. Rodney il a dit qu'il y avait que des châteaux là où tu vis, et qu'il y avait des fantômes dedans. C'est vrai ça ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Beckett d'un ton plus léger, je n'habite pas dans un château.

- Alors c'est vrai ? répéta l'enfant plein d'espoir.

- Hé bien… Oui, il doit y en avoir quelques-uns qui se baladent la nuit.

Il reprit son chemin, Yuann le suivit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? questionna-t-il.

- Je vois si personne n'a besoin d'être soigné, et après j'aiderai à préparer la fête.

Cette réponse ne sembla pas réjouir Yuann puisqu'il disparut bien vite. Carson regarda sa montre, le colonel et son équipe n'allaient pas arriver avant plusieurs heures, et là…

- Le monstre du Lockness… marmonna-t-il, il va m'entendre en rentrant lui…

**0ooOoo0**

- Une chose est sûre, dit Rodney, c'est pas un Wraith.

Une jeune fille descendait lentement, évoluant avec agilité entre les rochers. Elle ne quittait pas le groupe des yeux. Arrivée à une dizaine de mètres elle s'arrêta, prenant soin de ne pas être dans l'alignement des armes. Le colonel prit le temps de la détailler des pieds à la tête. Elle était vêtue d'un assemblage de vêtements aussi variés qu'usés ; de grosses chaussures, un pantalon de toile claire dont l'une des jambes était déchirée, un haut trop large pour ses frêles épaules… Une sorte de besace pendait sur le long de son flanc droit. Elle loucha sur le P-90 et sortit un couteau d'on ne sait où.

- Tu sais, commença John, je ne compte pas te tirer dessus. Tu peux ranger ça.

La jeune fille ne cilla pas.

- Tu comprends ce que je dis ? demanda-t-il. On est des amis, on vient en paix… Alors pose ça maintenant. Je te jure qu'on ne te veut aucun mal.

- Arrête de me parler comme si j'étais débile.

Elle s'avança un peu.

- Je range mon arme si tu fais pareil. Si vous faites tous pareil, ajouta-t-elle.

Le colonel réfléchit quelques secondes. Elle était seule et à trois il n'aurait pas trop de mal à la maîtriser en cas de problèmes…

- Allez, dit-il en baissant son arme, on fait ce qu'elle demande.

- Vous en êtes sur ?

- Oui Ronon.

La jeune fille les regarda faire et rengaina à son tour son couteau.

- Maintenant on peut parler, je suis le lieutenant-colonel John Sheppard. Voilà McKay et là c'est Ronon. Et toi ?

Elle les considéra un instant avant de répondre :

- Cela ne vous avancerez pas de le savoir… Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- Bon… murmura John. On cherche quelque chose, ta… tribu peut peut-être nous renseigner ?

- Je n'ai pas de tribu, c'est quoi la chose que vous voulez.

- Un E2PZ, un gros machin qui brille, dit McKay.

- Pourquoi vous voulez le prendre ?

- Hé ! Attend une minute, dit le scientifique, tu sais où il est ?

- Oui.

- Mais t'es qui au juste ? s'exclama-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? répliqua-t-elle séchement.

- On se calme, intervint Sheppard, tu peux nous conduire à l'E2PZ ? On finira bien par mettre la main dessus mais si ça peut nous faire gagner du temps.

- Vous partirez après ?

La colonel interrogea les autres du regard, cela ressemblait davantage à un ordre qu'une demande. Il acquiesça.

- Ok… suivez-moi.

Elle se retourna et commença à escalader la paroi rocheuse.

- J'aime pas ça, dit Ronon tandis qu'ils lui emboîtaient le pas.

- Elle vient de nous tourner le dos alors que nous sommes armés, répondit le colonel, ça me suffit pour lui faire confiance… pour le moment.

- C'est pas d'elle dont je me méfie, il n'y a personne d'autre dans le coin ?

- Personne à part nous quatre, dit John en vérifiant le localisateur.

- Bah un conseil, regardez-le régulièrement.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez enfin ? demanda McKay. C'est qu'une gamine ! Si on avait affaire à un mec de deux mètres de haut armé jusqu'aux dents, un peu comme vous, je comprendrais. Mais là…

- Une sensation de déjà vu, c'est tout. Faudra en apprendre plus sur elle, et vite.

- Génial, ironisa Sheppard, vous vous chargez de l'interrogatoire ? Moi je vais prévenir Weir de notre petite rencontre.

- Quoi ? Vous nous laissez ?

- Je ferais vite, et vous avez une arme.

- Mais…

- Rodney, un peu de courage !


	4. Chapter 4

- Et vous dites qu'elle est seule ?

- Absolument, le localisateur a une portée de plusieurs kilomètres, s'il y avait une autre personne on l'aurait détecté depuis longtemps.

- Est-ce bien prudent de laisser Ronon et McKay avec elle ?

- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour eux, elle joue plutôt dans la catégorie poids-plume.

- Mais nous ne savons rien d'elle, pas même son nom !

- Honnêtement elle ne m'inquiète pas trop, elle est un peu sarcastique mais ne semble pas vraiment méchante…

- Juste méfiante ?

- Oui, mais nous le sommes aussi à son égard.

- Bien, dois-je en conclure un possible retard ?

- C'est une éventualité, Rodney m'a contacté alors que je retournais à la porte et c'est bien un E2PZ, le temps de l'examiner et discuter avec notre nouvelle amie… Disons une marge de deux heures supplémentaires.

- Vous comptez la ramener sur Atlantis ?

- A moins qu'elle ait très envie de rester sur ce gros caillou désertique ; je pense qu'on devrait essayer de lui trouver une autre planète, plus accueillante et plus peuplée… Ou la cité, c'est très bien aussi.

- Entendu, je veux un rapport toutes les deux heures, passé un retard de trente minutes j'enverrai une équipe vous chercher.

- Bien Madame.

- Bonne chance John.

**Retour sur la planète je-sais-plus-quoi**

- La poisse, on va pas pouvoir en tirer grand chose !

Ronon tourna la tête vers le scientifique.

- Il est déchargé ?

- Un peu, oui ! C'est à peine croyable qu'il continue de faire fonctionner ce… machin.

- Et le machin fait quoi exactement ? demanda Ronon

- Minute, je peux pas tout faire en même temps, répliqua McKay

- Ça empêche les Wraiths de venir.

McKay se retourna, la jeune fille était adossée contre une des parois rocheuses de l'immense caverne dans laquelle elle les avait conduits. Le scientifique avait d'ailleurs rechigné à pénétrer dans un des sombres couloirs de pierre.

- Et comment tu peux savoir ça ?

- Parce que lorsqu'une vague d'énergie sort de je ne sais où et absorbe tout Wraith passant à proximité y a pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre que ce truc en est responsable.

- Oh, et je suppose qu'il n'y a pas non plus besoin d'avoir un cerveau comme le mien pour… Attend, t'as bien dit des Wraiths ?

- Oui.

- Combien ? demanda Ronon.

La jeune fille parut déstabilisé par le ton désintéressé du Satedien. Elle l'observa avec méfiance avant de répondre :

- Trois depuis les dix derniers jours.

- Tu vis ici depuis combien de temps ? insista l'homme

Elle baissa la tête et répliqua d'un ton dur :

- Fout-moi la paix.

- Hé ! intervint McKay, vous pourriez m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?

- Si vous étiez vraiment un génie McKay, vous l'auriez compris.

**Un peu plus tard.**

John s'avança vers McKay, il avait eu du mal à les retrouver avec ce dédale de chemins ! Il regarda les courbes affichées sur l 'écran de son ordinateur ; un véritable charabia pour lui. Ses yeux descendirent vers un boyau donnant sur l'extérieur. Deux silhouettes étaient assises à l'extrémité.

- Et ils sont ensembles depuis… ? demanda-t-il.

- Environ cinq minutes, Ronon a eu du mal à la convaincre de s'isoler.

- Je devrais quand même aller les voir.

- Et il a juré qu'il me ferait regretter de les déranger, je suppose que ça marche aussi pour vous.

- Mais je suis son supérieur… Hum, ça ne suffira peut-être pas… Sinon, vous avez trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ?

- Cette gamine avait raison, c'est le même principe que l'arme de la planète de Chaya, mais à un autre niveau. Le rayon d'utilisation couvre à peine deux kilomètres.

- Deux kilomètres ?

- Complètement à plat, je vous l'avais dit. Alors si les Wraiths rappliquent faudra faire vite…

- Les Wraiths ?

- Je ne les ai pas mentionnés tout à l'heure ?

- Non Rodney.

- Oh… Je suppose que c'est la fatigue

- Vous avez cinq minutes pour tout m'expliquer, déclara le colonel en croisant les bras.

**Bon, j'espère cette suite répond à tes questions Alpheratz ;-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Vous voulez de la suite ? He bien en voilà :-)**

Carson sortit de l'habitation athosienne –la septième depuis son arrivée sur le continent- avec le sentiment que tout son attirail de médecin ne servirait pas à grand chose. Les enfants n'étaient pas malades, en parti grâce aux vaccinations de l'année passée ; à part quelques bobos sans gravité tout le monde se portait bien. _Tant mieux_, pensa-t-il en rajustant le col de son manteau. A présent il pouvait vraiment aider aux préparatifs de la fête, les athosiens avaient choisi une petite clairière non loin de leur village. Les hommes apportaient les tables et les chaises. Le médecin décida de retourner à la tente de Caleen, son thé devait l'attendre depuis longtemps. Il fut accueilli par une délicieuse odeur et le sourire de Teyla.

- Juste à temps, nous commencions à nous impatienter.

- Je m'en doute bien, mais les visites médicales… Vous savez ce que c'est.

Ils burent et discutèrent avec bonne humeur, parlant de choses et d'autres. Lorsque les tasses furent vides le médecin et l'athosienne prirent congé.

- Elizabeth m'a contactée par radio tout à l'heure, dit Teyla une fois à l'écart.

Le ton employé inquiéta le médecin.

- Il y a un problème sur Atlantis ?

- Non, mais John a parlé d'un imprévu concernant la mission. Ils ont rencontré une jeune fille et veulent la ramener.

- Je ferais peut-être mieux de retourner sur la cité, ils pourraient avoir besoin de moi…

- Le docteur Weir vous appellera si c'est vraiment nécessaire. Mais on peut donc s'attendre à un retard, ou même une absence.

- … Je vois, dit Beckett, c'est à croire qu'aucune mission ne se passe comme prévu.

**Boudiou, c'est qu'il est perspicace le Beckett !**

Ronon ramassa un petit caillou et l'envoya au loin. Son arme était posée à ses côtés. Il jeta un regard en coin à la jeune fille assise près de lui, le dos épousant la forme du rocher contre lequel elle s'appuyait.

- C'est quoi ton nom ? demanda-t-il.

- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

- On m'a chargé de t'interroger ; et puis c'est toujours mieux de parler à quelqu'un lorsqu'on connaît son nom.

- Dans ce cas pose tes questions, mais n'espère pas trop pour les réponses.

Le Satedien ne broncha pas et se contenta de la fixer tranquillement. Plusieurs minutes passèrent. La jeune fille feignait l'ignorance. Finalement elle secoua la tête dans une attitude d'abandon.

- Wilho, je m'appelle Wilho.

- C'est un joli prénom, dit le Satedien d'un ton doux. **(1)**

- Toi c'est Ronon ? C'est bien ça ?

Il acquiesça.

- Et l'autre qui râle tout le temps ?

- McKay.

Elle sourit et répéta le nom à mi-voix, comme pour mieux s'en souvenir. Le scientifique l'amusait, tellement nerveux… Et sûr de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais sur cette planète ? Elle est déserte et le serait sûrement restée si nous n'étions pas venus.

Les yeux bleus de Wilho s'assombrirent pour ne plus former que deux taches d'encre. Cet homme n'attendait pas de réponses, il voulait des réactions. _C'est réussi, _pensa-t-elle amèrement.

- Je… C'est provisoire, je ne vais pas rester. Juste le temps de…

- De te cacher des Wraiths ? acheva Ronon.

Elle balaya l'air de sa main.

- Tu peux être plus direct.

- C'est toi qui ne réponds pas, répliqua-t-il.

Ils se turent tous les deux. Ronon se retourna, le colonel était de retour. Et en grande discussion avec Rodney à en croire ses gesticulations. Bientôt il allait lui ordonner de revenir, il devait se dépêcher.

- Quel âge as-tu ?

- 17 ans.

- Et ça fait combien de temps ? Combien de temps que tu es un runner ?

Wilho ouvrit la bouche de stupeur mais la referma bien vite. La méfiance reprenait le dessus, comme toujours. Elle bougea légèrement les jambes, prête à bondir au premier geste de Ronon.

- Qu'est-ce qui te permet de dire ça ?

- Les Wraiths… Et tes yeux.

- Quoi mes yeux ?

- Ils sont pleins de haine.

- Tout le monde déteste les Wraiths, répliqua-t-elle du tac au tac.

- Mais très peu à ce point.

Elle s'écarta un peu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- D'abord une réponse, combien de temps ?

- Ça fera bientôt un an ; à toi de me répondre maintenant.

- Je veux que tu rentres avec nous, un médecin peut t'enlever le traceur qu'ils t'ont implanté dans le dos.

Wilho haussa un sourcil.

- Pourquoi il ferait ça ?

- Parce que ça te permettrait de vivre normalement.

Elle se tut, fixant l'horizon.

- Ça sera pas la peine pour le traceur, dit-elle finalement, je m'en suis chargée.

Devant le regard étonné de Ronon elle sortit un petit morceau de métal soigneusement éclaté de toutes parts de sa besace.

- Mis hors-service par mes soins, même si ce ne fut pas très agréable. C'est pour cela que les Wraiths viennent, je suppose qu'on ne trouve pas des runners dans chaque village, ils ne veulent pas perdre ceux qu'ils ont déjà… **(2)**

- Dans ce cas qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Viens avec nous, maintenant.

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple. Et puis pourquoi je te ferais confiance ? Je te connais depuis à peine deux heures ! Tu crois qu'il suffit d'arriver avec de belles paroles pour tout changer ?!

La colère la gagna. Oh ! Comme elle les méprisait ! Tous ces imbéciles, inconscient de la chance qu'ils ont, offrant leur charité à la moindre personne croisant leur route. Alors c'était ça ? Je suis jeune et runner, il se sent obligé de faire quelque chose. Mais quel idiot ! Bientôt un an qu'elle survivait sans que personne ne la soutienne, et lui… Et il en savait trop pour un simple soldat, ce n'était pas normal. Elle se leva et recula de deux pas.

- Ils savent que je suis ici, j'ai enlevé le traceur après mon arrivée sur cette planète ; seulement l'arme des Anciens les empêche de venir me chercher. Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu n'as pas conclu un marché avec eux ? Ils sont prêts à tout pour arriver à leurs fins, quitte à se servir d'êtres humains !

- Si j'avais voulu te capturer ou quelque chose dans le genre, ça serait fait depuis longtemps, répondit le Satedien.

- Ça ne prouve rien ! Donne-moi une seule raison, juste une seule, pour laquelle je te ferais confiance.

- Tu es toujours là, c'est que tu le veux bien.

- Ce n'est pas suffisant, grinça Wilho.

Ronon se mit debout et considéra un instant la frêle silhouette qui lui faisait face. Comment avait-il pu choisir une fille de son âge ?

- Tu serais mieux avec nous.

- J'ai pas besoin d'aide.

- On a toujours besoin d'aide, même si on l'admet difficilement dans certains cas.

- Tu ne peux rien faire pour moi.

- Nous pouvons t'offrir une nouvelle vie, la sécurité d'un foyer, des nuits tranquilles sans avoir à craindre leur arrivée.

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi, depuis leur réveil aucun monde n'est épargné.

- Il y en a au moins un.

Wilho recula davantage, le cœur battant. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête ; la promesse d'une vie heureuse ? D'un nouveau départ ? Non… Elle pleurait encore d'un premier mensonge, une trahison qu'elle n'avait jamais imaginé, même dans ses nuits les plus dures. Elle ne supporterait pas une deuxième. Et pourtant… La tentation grandissait, ne plus avoir à se cacher, manger chaque jour à sa faim… Rire ? Mais ce n'était pas possible, ces soldats ne pouvaient pas débarquer et prétendre régler ses problèmes. Et les Wraiths… La laisseraient-ils enfin vivre en paix ? Comme pour lui répondre, le Satedien déclara :

- Si tu quittes cette planète ils ne sauront pas te retrouver, vu que tu t'es débarrassée de ton traceur

- Et tu peux me l'assurer ?

- Oui, j'en suis la preuve vivante.

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'agrandirent de stupeur.

- Tu… Tu étais un runner avant ?

Ronon hocha lentement la tête.

- Mais… Que… Comment ? Comment tu es arrivé là ? Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit avant ?

Elle retourna s'asseoir à côté de lui, abasourdie par cette révélation. A présent elle comprenait comment l'homme avait si vite découvert son secret.

- Sheppard et son équipe m'ont enlevé le traceur, et depuis je les ai rejoint. Ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que je n'ai plus affaire aux Wraiths, les risques du métier si on veut… Mais si tu viens avec nous tu seras tranquille, je ne pense pas que le docteur Weir accepte de faire de toi un soldat… Et que tu en ais envie.

- C'est pour ça, dit Wilho, c'est pour ça que tu tiens tant à m'aider…

- Au début j'étais comme toi, continua le runner, ma première rencontre avec eux ne s'est pas très bien passée. Mais on peut dire qu'ils ont l'habitude de donner une seconde chance.

- Tu les as attaqués ?

- Oui, mais la méfiance… Tu connais. D'ailleurs tu étais prête à faire de même lorsqu'on s'est vu dans les rochers.

- Mais vous étiez trois, répondit la jeune fille avec un petit sourire, je ne suis pas suicidaire. C'est dingue, ajouta-t-elle dans un souffle, j'ai juste à franchir la porte et… tout est fini. Juste quelques kilomètres à parcourir pour…

Elle s'arrêta, submergée par l'émotion. Un an. Un an qu'elle courrait pour sa vie. Un an qu'elle se battait. Un an qu'elle regardait les étoiles en se disant qu'il serait bien simple de mettre un terme à cette fuite continuelle. Un an que la rage retenait sa main éclairée par la lune…

- Et puis, continua doucement le Satedien, nous pourrions te ramener chez toi.

- Non… Je n'ai plus de chez moi depuis longtemps, répondit Wilho d'une voix brisée. Ma mère est morte peu après ma naissance et ils ont détruit mon village lorsque j'avais 12 ans… Je n'avais jamais vu de Wraith mais les adultes nous avaient souvent raconté les sélections. Et là… Ils ne se sont pas contentés de venir en vaisseau, ils ont chassé. Nous étions leur gibier, ils ont attaqué dans leurs darths, ont capturé ne partie de la population, puis ils sont descendus pour se nourrir des survivants.

- Je suis désolé pour toi.

La jeune fille ravala un sanglot et continua.

- Ils ont débarqué dans le village, nous nous sommes réfugiés dans une vieille grange. On croyait être à l'abri, cachés dans la paille… Mais ils ne sont pas bêtes. Deux gardes et un autre, un chef sûrement, sont arrivés. Ils nous ont sortis de force et empêché de bouger. D'abord ils ont tué mon père. Le Wraith l'a plaqué contre un mur et… Il n'a pas crié, il ne voulait pas leur faire ce plaisir. Puis ce fut ma sœur aînée, je me souviens de sa terreur alors qu'il lui a aspiré la vie. Sa peau se ridait, ses cheveux blanchissaient… Et elle hurlait, elle hurlait.

- Et toi ? Comment leur as-tu échappé ?

- J'étais maintenue par un des gardes. Je savais ce qui m'attendait alors… je ne sais pas, je me suis débattue et je l'ai mordu. Tu y crois toi ? Je l'ai mordu et il m'a lâché… Des hommes bien plus musclés que moi se sont épuisés à tenter de se dégager et moi… Je l'ai juste mordu. Peut-être qu'il a été surpris, ou alors c'était à mon tour de servir de nourriture... A ce moment j'étais incapable de réfléchir, j'ai bondi et je suis sortie de la grange. Dehors c'était un véritable massacre, tout le monde se bousculait, des cadavres gisaient sur le sol. J'ai… J'ai couru vers la forêt sans me retourner. Pas une seule fois je n'ai regardé en arrière. C'était plus fort que moi, l'instinct de survie sans doute. Je ne sentais plus la terre sous mes pieds, je ne voyais plus rien mais je l'entendais, lui. Il n'était pas loin. Finalement je me suis écroulée de fatigue, persuadée qu'il allait me tomber dessus mais rien. J'ai su plus tard pourquoi il avait abandonné ; Merwin, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait. Un ami de mon père, il s'était aussi réfugié dans les bois mais lui il ne devait pas aller assez vite.

Un triste sourire fendit son visage.

- C'était la première fois que j'avais à courir pour sauver ma peau... Ensuite, j'ai erré quelques jours puis un peuple ami est venu pour faire du commerce, ils n'étaient pas au courant de l'attaque. Je suis partie avec eux et c'est là que j'ai appris les bases du combat. Quatre ans à se reconstruire, et puis les Wraiths sont venus. Je ne pense pas que beaucoup de monde peut se vanter d'avoir survécu à deux sélections.

- Tu t'es retrouvée sur la ruche ?

- Oui, et je l'ai même revu. Sur tous les Wraiths, sur toutes les ruches de la galaxie il a fallu que je tombe sur celui qui avait attaqué ma planète. J'ai vraiment cru devenir folle à ce moment, et il m'a reconnu en plus. Avec tous les humains qu'il a bouffé, il a fallu qu'il se souvienne d'au moins un visage, le mien. Je suis restée captive plusieurs jours, je ne sais pas trop... On perd vite la notion du temps là-dessus. Il m'a implanté ce foutu traceur, le reste tu connais.

- Dans ce cas tu seras heureuse de savoir que nous avons détruit plusieurs ruches, avec un peu de chance il y est passé.

Cette fois le sourire de Wilho fut franc.

- Oh que oui il y est passé, je l'ai tué. Mon premier d'ailleurs, ça faisait à peine deux semaines qu'il m'avait largué sur une planète et il a décidé de faire un peu d'exercice. Il m'a traqué, j'ai fait pareil. L'avantage avec les Wraiths c'est qu'ils cherchent toujours les humains sur terre, ils croient sûrement être les seuls capables de grimper dans les arbres.

Ronon approuva intérieurement. Incroyable qu'elle ait survécu à son âge, mais après tout les Wraiths ne choisissaient pas leurs runners au hasard.

- Et toi ? demanda la jeune fille, comment tu t'es retrouvé runner?

- C'est compliqué, et…

- Ronon, jeune demoiselle…

Les deux se retournèrent ; le colonel avait finalement décidé de les rejoindre.

- Je m'appelle Wilho.

- D'accord, donc Wilho, Ronon, je ne doute pas un seul instant de l'intérêt de votre conversation mais si vous pouviez revenir près de l'E2PZ, je risque d'avoir besoin de quelqu'un pour m'empêcher d'étrangler McKay…

**(1) Pour sûr que c'est un joli prénom, personne n'a intérêt à me dire le contraire ! Si vous saviez le mal que j'ai eu à le trouver... d'habitude elle devait le dire bien avant cette suite, dès leur première rencontre mais au moment d'écrire le dialogue ce fut le trou noir total, donc j'ai repoussé ce moment pendant deux bonnes journées avant de trouver un truc de potable (en regardant Pocahontas, c'est le nom anglais de Grand-mère feuillage, j'ai juste changé l'orthographe ;-p)  
(2) Oui, je sais, ça peut sembler bizarre qu'elle ait enlevé son traceur alors qu'en 7 ans Ronon n'a pas réussi. Mais lors de l'épisode "Runner", justement, lorsqu'on voit son dos (hum, d'ailleurs il est pas mal du tout torse nu ) on se rend compte qu'il a des cicatrices un peu dans tous les sens, ça laisse supposer que virer ce petit truc n'est pas si facile que ça puisqu'il se trouve dans le dos. Alors là on suppose encore que Wilho est d'une souplesse incroyable et peut toucher n'importe quelle partie de son dos, ça explique qu'elle puisse viser un peu mieux. PS : pour ceux qui restent septique là-dessus je précise que je peux moi-même toucher l'ensemble de mon dos avec chacune de mes mains, et je crois pas être née avec des bras bionicles ;-)**

**Merci pour les reviews !**


	6. Chapter 6

- Carson…

Le docteur sursauta. Yuann avait surgit dans son dos.

- Tu ne pourrais pas faire du bruit, comme tout le monde ? demanda-t-il. Je vais finir par avoir une crise cardiaque !

- Un futur chasseur, dit Teyla en lui souriant.

L'enfant rit devant la mine déconfite du médecin.

- C'est pour le monstre…

- Nessie ? Mais je croyais pourtant d'avoir dit qu'il n'existait pas.

- Oui… Mais moi j'en avais parlé à mes copains, et maintenant ils veulent que tu leur racontes l'histoire…

- Que je quoi ? Yuann, je viens aider à préparer la fête, je n'ai pas le temps.

- Mais tout à l'heure ? Lorsque ça va commencer ? Je ferais semblant d'y croire si tu veux ! Je veux pas que les autres se moquent de moi.

- Je pense que vous ne pouvez pas y échapper, ajouta l'athosienne d'une voix complice.

- Oh… Dans ce cas… Oui, pourquoi pas ?

- Il y a beaucoup de monstres sur ta planète ?

- Euh… Si on veut.

- Parce que Rodney il a dit que…

- Tu ne devrais pas prendre au sérieux tout ce que raconte Rodney, il aime bien en rajouter. Mais c'est vrai, si on prend en compte de multiples facteurs, qu'il y a de nombreux monstres sur ma planète.

Le gosse dansait d'un pied sur l'autre, avide d'en savoir plus.

- Je vois que ta cheville va mieux, remarqua Beckett.

- Oui, répondit machinalement le gosse. les monstres y en a combien ?

- Je ne les ai jamais comptés.

- Plus de dix ?

- Oui.

- Plus de vingt ?

- Oui.

- Plus de trente ?

- Euh… Oui.

- Mais c'est super dangereux ! s'exclama Yuann.

- Et encore, répondit Carson, décidé à rentrer dans le jeu de l'enfant, tu ne connais pas le plus terrible. Il fait tellement peur que presque personne n'en parle.

- Et comment il s'appelle ?

**0ooOoo0**

- Ouvrez la porte, ordonna le docteur Weir.

Le sergent Chuck s'exécuta.

- Sheppard ? Ici Weir.

- Elizabeth ? Ce n'était pas à moi de vous contacter ?

- Si, mais je vais bientôt partir sur le continent et je voulais avoir de vos nouvelles avant.

- C'est gentil de vous inquiétez.

- Du nouveau avec la fille ?

- Oui, en résumé ça donne ça : elle s'appelle Wilho, est un runner, enfin était puisqu'elle s'est débarrassée du traceur et elle veut bien venir avec nous sur Atlantis.

_Parce qu'un barbare dans la cité, ça suffit pas_, dit une voix lointaine. _Il en faut deux._

- N'écoutez pas, reprit le colonel, c'est McKay qui se plaint, pour changer.

- C'est… hésita la femme, assez surprenant. Vous m'aviez pourtant dit que ce n'était qu'une adolescente.

- Oui, elle a 17 ans. Mais avec les Wraiths on peut, malheureusement, s'attendre à tout. Souvenez-vous de Scott.

- Vous avez mon accord pour la ramener sur la cité, et du côté de l'E2PZ ?

- McKay continue de bosser. Mais j'ai appris, il y a peu de temps, que des Wraiths sont susceptibles de venir sur la planète.

- Je vous envoie une équipe de renfort.

- Non, ça ne sera pas nécessaire. On est protégé et Wilho nous a certifié qu'ils venaient toujours en solo. A quatre… trois et demi, on devrait pas avoir trop de mal. Et encore, il faudrait qu'ils viennent nous rendre visite.

- John, je m'en fiche. Je ne tiens pas à prendre de risques

- Comme vous voudrez, mais je vous répète que ce n'est pas nécessaire.

Le docteur Weir s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque le vortex se coupa. D'ailleurs toute la cité s'était éteinte. Les ordinateurs, les panneaux de contrôles, les écrans… Zelenka déboula dans la pièce, affolé.

- Je suis désolé Madame, vraiment désolé. Une petite erreur de manipulation.

**OOO°0°OOOo0oOOO°0°OOOo0oOOO**

- Je crois que je l'ai vexée… marmonna Sheppard en constatant l'interruption de la communication. Vous avez fini ?

- Fini ? Bien sur que non ! Vous m'interrompez toutes les cinq minutes !

- Il est toujours comme ça ? demanda Wilho.

- Toujours, affirma John.

- Et je fais comme si je n'entendais rien, c'est ça ?!

- Non, mais vous pourriez peut-être travailler.

- C'est ce que je fais, il faudrait qu'on ait ce truc sur Atlantis, ça serait bien pratique.

- Atlantis ? répéta la jeune fille émerveillée. Atlantis ? La cité des Anciens ?

- Oui.

- Mais elle a été détruite par les Wraiths !

- Bah en fait, ils ne sont pas toujours très malins, expliqua le colonel.

- Vous m'emmenez vivre sur la cité d'Atlantis… murmura-t-elle. Maintenant c'est officiel, vous avez toute ma confiance.

- Ravi de le savoir, répondit McKay.

Ronon haussa les épaules et s'éloigna un peu. Le scientifique lui tapait sur les nerfs, n'avait-il jamais souffert pour ne pas avoir un brin d'humilité ? Chacun réagit à sa manière, c'est ce qu'elle lui répétait toujours. Il ferma les yeux, laissant gémir son cœur. Comme elle lui manquait… Mais la colère prit la place de la douleur, la haine la place de la colère, la vengeance la place de la haine. Il pleuvait des sentiments sur son âme, cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis tant d'années. Il regarda Wilho. Que ressentait-elle ? Qu'avait-elle ressentit lorsque les Wraiths l'avaient déposée pour la première fois, un traceur dans le dos ?

Soudain un bourdonnement résonna, presque inaudible. Le colonel ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu. Et Wilho ? Elle serrait le manche de son couteau. Plus de doute possible.

- Il y a des Wraiths qui arrivent, dit-il d'une voix forte.

Sheppard se retourna.

- Quoi ?!

- Il a raison, confirma Wilho, ce sont des darths. Au moins cinq.

- Je croyais qu'ils venaient un par un.

- Ils ont du changer d'avis.

- Bon… Pas de panique, on a déjà échappé à de pires situations, Weir doit nous envoyer une équipe de renfort et l'arme des Anciens nous protège.

- Euh… De ce côté là, il va y avoir un problème.

- Rodney…

Le scientifique se tenait devant lui, l'E2PZ dans les mains.

- Je l'ai débranché.


	7. Chapter 7

**Voilà la suite, désolé pour le retard mais j'ai pas trop eu le temps de venir pour la poster (oui, la fic est finie depuis très longtemps...)  
Bonne lecture ;-)**

Le docteur Weir inspira profondément. _Rester calme, c'est la clé… _

- Vous pouvez réparer cette erreur Radek ?

- Pour ça il faut que j'isole le premier fichier qui est à l'origine de…

- Contentez-vous de me dire oui ou non.

- Oui.

- Combien de temps ?

- Au moins une heure, peut-être plus.

- Radek ! Je n'ai pas une heure ! En ce moment-même le colonel Sheppard et son équipe sont peut-être attaqués par des Wraiths ! Je m'apprêtais à leur envoyer une équipe !

- Oh… J'y retourne !

- Et faites vite, ordonna Elizabeth.

Elle se prit la tête entre les mains, il lui fallait un aspirine. Mais pas maintenant. Carson et Teyla devaient rentrer, elle tiendrait sûrement à accompagner l'équipe de renfort et Beckett serait plus qu'utile en cas de blessures. Avec un soupir résigné, elle mit en marche sa radio.

_Carson ?_

_Elizabeth ? Il y a un problème ?_

_Pour le moment non, mais ça pourrait arriver. Je veux que vous reveniez sur Atlantis, nous pourrions avoir besoin de vous._

_Mais je croyais que tout allait bien. _

_Je sais, mais faites vite s'il vous plaît. _

**O**ooo**O**_ooo_**O**ooo**O**ooo**O**_ooo_**O**ooo**O**_ooo_**O**ooo**O**

- Vous plaisantez Rodney ? dit Sheppard.

- Non. Enfin, vous le voyez bien, ajouta-t-il en agitant l'E2PZ.

- Et qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour tout remettre en place ?

- Il… Il me faut un peu de temps, je dois tout réinitialiser.

- Hé bien réinitialisez ! Et vite !

Wilho et Ronon se jetèrent un regard entendu.

- On ne peut pas compter sur l'arme des Anciens, déclara le Satedien. Il faut les tuer.

- Ce plan me plaît bien, mais qui surveille McKay ? Tant que l'équipe d'Elizabeth n'est pas arrivée nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux.

- Je peux rester.

Les trois hommes s'immobilisèrent ; même le scientifique releva le nez de son ordinateur. Sheppard s'accorda quelques secondes de réflexion. Il avait besoin du runner pour s'occuper des Wraiths et jamais McKay n'accepterai d'être seul vu la situation.

- Ça pourrait le faire, acquiesça le colonel. Je pars avec Ronon à la chasse aux Wraiths et vous, vous restez avec Wilho.

- Elle ne correspond pas vraiment à l'image que je fais d'un garde du corps.

- C'est peut-être mieux que de se retrouver seul dans une caverne sombre, railla Ronon.

Rodney balaya l'air dans un geste d'impuissance.

- Bienvenue à bord, déclara John avant de s'engouffrer dans un boyau, le Satedien à sa suite.

- Ne t'avise pas de me déconcentrer, dit Rodney une fois que les deux militaires furent hors de vue, remettre ce truc en place ne va pas être une partie de plaisir.

La jeune fille l'ignora, elle avait d'autres soucis en tête. Notamment la possibilité de se retrouver une fois de plus à bord d'une ruche à subir… Elle ferma les yeux, pas la peine d'y penser maintenant. Cinq… Cinq darths. Jamais elle n'avait eu à affronter autant de Wraiths. _Mais je ne suis plus seule… _

**O°°°OoooO°°°OoooO°°°OoooO°°°O**

Sheppard et Ronon s'agenouillèrent derrière un rocher, rien de plus facile vu le paysage. Le colonel sortit une paire de jumelle d'une poche de son uniforme. Les darths avaient atterri à l'abri d'une grande voûte rocheuse. D'ici quelques instants les pilotes allaient sortir et se mettre en chasse..

- Ils savent que l'arme ne fonctionne plus, souffla John

- Et comment vous pouvez l'affirmer.

- McKay a parlé d'un rayon d'action d'environ deux kilomètres, et on en a à peine parcouru un.

- Ils sont peut-être au courant de notre présence.

- J'espère bien que non, je compte sur l'effet de surprise.

- On attend qu'ils se rapprochent et on tire dans le tas ? suggéra le Satedien.

- Simple et efficace, ça me va.

Il arma son P-90 d'un geste sûr. Tuer du Wraith une fois de plus n'était pas pour le déranger.

- On attend qu'ils soient à 10 mètres, souffla-t-il.

- Et s'ils ne viennent pas vers nous ?

- On les suit. De toutes façons ils ne doivent pas repartir de cette planète.

Le runner ajusta son angle de tir. Quelques minutes passèrent, lourdes de tension. Puis une silhouette sortit, suivit d'une autre, puis une autre…

Le petit groupe ne semblait pas pressé. Ils marchaient d'un pas lent, s'arrêtant parfois pour détailler les alentours à la recherche d'un signe de vie. Les doigts de Ronon se resserrèrent sur la gâchette. Les Wraiths n'étaient plus qu'à une vingtaine de mètres.

Sheppard tira le premier, sur un garde massif mais qui s'écroula pourtant bien vite. Bientôt des corps tordus gisaient sur le sol rocailleux. Le colonel et le Satedien s'approchèrent.

- C'est bien ce qui me semblait, on a un problème Ronon.

**O°°°OoooO°°°OoooO°°°OoooO°°°O**

- Tu peux arrêter de me fixer comme ça ? C'est très stressant.

- C'est pas toi que je regarde.

- Oh, et c'est quoi alors ?!

- Ce que tu fais.

- Ça revient au même !

Wilho soupira.

- T'es pas très drôle.

- On m'a pas embauché pour mon sens de l'humour.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules et marcha un peu dans la pièce. Elle s'impatientait, pourquoi les Wraiths devaient-ils toujours arriver au mauvais moment ? Mais elle faisait confiance aux deux militaires ; s'ils avaient détruit des ruches ce n'était pas cinq Wraiths qui allaient les arrêter.

- Elle est comment la cité d'Atlantis ? demanda-t-elle soudain.

- Tu verras sur place, marmonna McKay penché sur son E2PZ.

- Tu pourrais au moins me la décrire…

- Elle est… grande ! Très grande ! Tu me laisses travailler maintenant ?

- Je t'en ai jamais empêché.

- Et arrête de me tutoyer ! Je suis plus âgé que toi donc je veux un minimum de respect.

- Tais-toi.

- Voilà ! Voilà un parfait exemple ! J'essaie de sauver le monde et une gamine se permet de me donner des ordres !

- La ferme !

Le scientifique s'immobilisa. Il aurait volontiers continué son monologue mais le ton employé par Wilho le pétrifiait.

- Tu… Tu as entendu quelque chose ? bafouilla McKay. C'est ça hein ? Il y a un truc dehors…

- Oui, je crois.

Sa main alla fouiller précipitamment dans une poche intérieure de sa tunique pour en sortir son couteau.

- Tu comptes te battre avec un cure-dent ?

- J'ai pas mieux, j'ai perdu mon arme la dernière fois.

- Mais comment t'as fait ? s'exclama l'homme, quand on est un runner on prend soin de son matériel !

- Si tu crois que j'ai fait exprès.

Elle se plaqua contre la paroi rocheuse et avança discrètement vers le boyau emprunté par le colonel Sheppard et Ronon. Il était là, elle le sentait. Et lui ? Le savait-il aussi ? Elle entendait le scientifique remuer dans son dos, pestant à mis-voix contre l'arme des anciens. Ce n'était pas le compagnon idéal pour cette situation.

Soudain elle le vit. Une ombre venait d'apparaître. Combien de pas avait-il à faire avant d'arriver à l'intérieur de la grotte ? Plus vite qu'elle ne le croyait en tout cas.

Il était grand. Très grand. Des dreads blanches pendaient sur ses larges épaules. Il contempla la jeune fille de toute sa hauteur avec un sourire en coin.

- Tu as peur, dit-il tranquillement, sans se soucier le moins du monde du scientifique s'activant auprès de ses ordinateurs et de l'E2PZ.

Wilho recula tandis que le Wraith avança. Elle sera si fort le manche de son couteau que ses phalanges craquèrent.

- Mais il y a aussi de la haine, continua le Wraith, beaucoup de haine et… Oui… C'est un mélange intéressant.

Il remit à sa ceinture son arme.

- Que dirais-tu si je vérifiais les dires à ton sujet ? Sais-tu vraiment te battre ou cette année de vie supplémentaire n'était que de la chance ?

Les deux adversaires s'affrontèrent du regard un instant puis, avec une rapidité déconcertante pour sa stature, le Wraith envoya son poing dans la figure de la jeune fille. Wilho se jeta sur le côté et roula sur elle-même. D'un bond elle était à nouveau sur ses pieds. Le Wraith attaqua à nouveau, et encore, et encore. A chaque fois elle esquivait.

Soudain, elle se précipita sur son adversaire. La pointe de son couteau traça une courbe argentée mais l'énorme main du Wraith retint le geste rageur. Il écarta sans peine le bras frêle de la jeune fille. Elle tenta de le frapper mais son autre main fut bientôt prisonnière. Il relâcha les membres de Wilho et la saisit à la base du cou pour la soulever sans le moindre effort. Elle tentait de lui faire lâcher prise, en vain.

- Tu as perdu.

.A situation désespérée, moyen désespéré. Wilho balança ses jambes vers le visage de son ennemi. A défaut de lui infliger une véritable blessure elle était à nouveau libre. Libre mais affalée sur le sol, sonnée par sa chute. Sa main tâtonna pour trouver le couteau. Déjà le Wraith se penchait, la victoire se lisait sur son visage. La jeune fille s'écarta précipitamment, ses bottes dérapaient. Soudain elle sentit le contact froid de l'acier sous ses doigts, elle s'en empara. Le Wraith n'était plus qu'à une trentaine de centimètres. Elle se redressa et, sans la moindre hésitation, enfonça le lame dans le cou de son adversaire.

Le Wraith hurla et l'arracha. Dans un dernier sursaut il asséna un puissant coup à dans la tête de Wilho. La jeune fille retomba, à moitié assommée. Le goût amer du sang envahit sa bouche. Tout se brouillait autour d'elle. Les couleurs foutaient le camp, elle voyait le monde en négatif. Une forme sombre s'approchait de sa poitrine.

Puis un bruit assourdissant pour son esprit brumeux se fit entendre. Le Wraith s'immobilisa et tomba. Deux mains l'attrapèrent et la relevèrent.

- Je suis désolé ! Vraiment ! J'avais complètement oublié mon pistolet ! Mais en même temps ce n'est pas de ma faute, lorsqu'un individu est soumis à un stress émotionnel important il lui arrive souvent de ne pas penser à l'essentiel.

Le scientifique l'adossa à une des parois.

- Comment tu te sens ?

- Mal.

- C 'est vrai qu'il ne t'a pas loupé, constata-t-il. Mais c'est pas grave, Carson adore les points de suture. Vous aurez l'occasion de faire connaissance.

- Je suppose que c'est le médecin.

- Bonne déduction pour quelqu'un qui vient de se prendre une droite.

Wilho sourit ce qui lui arracha une grimace de douleur. Elle passa une main sur son visage et sentit un liquide poisseux et chaud.

- A quoi ça ressemble ?

- Tu as l'arcade sourcilière gauche ouverte, la pommette gauche ouverte, les yeux un peu vide, du sang partout... Mais tu t'en remettras.

- Le son d'une course résonna soudain. McKay se releva et pointa son arme vers le boyau.

- Rodney ! Wilho ! On a un Wraith en vadrouille, il va sûrement venir ici ! Oh… Je vois que vous vous en êtes occupés.

- Oui, répondit le scientifique en bombant le torse.

- Vous ? dit Sheppard, incrédule.

- Oui.

- Vous m'étonnez de plus en plus…

- Je suis un homme plein de surprises, déclara le scientifique plus fier que jamais.

John et Ronon échangèrent un regard entendu.

- Je pense qu'on devrait rentrer, dit le colonel tandis que le runner aidait Wilho à se remettre debout. Que dirais-tu de découvrir Atlantis ?

- Je suis partante.

- On y va dans ce cas, avant que d'autres de nos amis ne reviennent.

- Et moi je prends ça, ajouta McKay en rangeant l'E2PZ dans son sac.

**O°°°OoooO°°°OoooO°°°OoooO°°°O**

Carson coupa le dernier fil avec sa paire de ciseaux.

- Voilà, c'est fini. Si tu veux voir le résultat il y a un miroir là-vas.

Wilho descendit du lit sur lequel elle se trouvait et fit le tour de l'infirmerie.

- C'est beau, dit-elle en admirant l'architecture.

- Oui, répondit le médecin, mais j'espère que tu n'auras pas à venir trop souvent ici.

- Je… Euh… Merci de m'accueillir. C'est très gentil.

- C'est tout à fait normal, dit une voix dans son dos.

La jeune fille se retourna.

- Je suis le docteur Elizabeth Weir, je dirige cette expédition. Tu te sens mieux qu'à ton arrivée ?

- Oui, merci.

- Bien. Le colonel Sheppard, Ronon et McKay m'ont raconté en détail ton histoire, je ne pense pas que tu ais envie d'en parler maintenant.

- Non, pas trop.

Elizabeth prit place sur un des lits et invita Wilho à faire de même.

- Je te propose de rester sur Atlantis pour le moment, mais il y a peut-être une planète sur laquelle tu voudrais te rendre plus tard.

- Les seuls mondes que je connaissais ont été détruits par les Wraiths.

- Si tu le désires, tu peux t'installer ici. Définitivement.

- Définitivement ?! C'est vrai ?! Ronon m'avait dit que vous étiez sympas mais à ce point…

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- Oui, ça serait génial.

John et son équipe firent irruption dans la pièce.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il, tu restes avec nous ?

- Oui.

- Dans ce cas, bienvenue sur Atlantis Wilho, je vois que tu as déjà rencontré Carson… Donc voilà Teyla, que tu ne connais pas encore.

- Je suis enchantée de faire ta connaissance, dit l'athosienne avec un grand sourire.

- Pareil.

- Maintenant que les présentations sont faites nous pouvons peut-être nous rendre sur le continent ? reprit le colonel. Tu vas voir, y a rien de mieux qu'une petite fête pour s'intégrer.

- Je ne crois pas que ça soit judicieux vu son état, intervint McKay, je devrais peut-être… rester ici pour…

- Pour rien du tout Rodney, je pensais que vous allez trouver une meilleure excuse pour échapper à la soirée, répliqua Carson. Vous partez sur le continent et moi je reste avec Wilho. D'ailleurs il y a de nombreuses personnes qui veulent vous parler.

- Vraiment ? De toute façon Zelenka a besoin de moi pour remettre la cité en état de marche.

Tout le monde se dévisagea. Radek avait réparé ses erreurs cinq minutes après le retour de l'équipe. Les ordinateurs fonctionnaient, il y avait de la lumière…

- Pour… reprit le scientifique, pour perfectionner le…

- Vous y allez, répéta le médecin, c'est très important.

- Carson ! Au diable les légumes ! Il y a d'autres priorités !

- Je pense que le docteur Beckett a raison, dit Teyla, vous devriez venir. Beaucoup de villageois seraient déçus dans le cas contraire.

- D'accord ! D'accord ! Mais franchement, je marche pendant des heures sur une planète aride, je découvre un E2PZ mais il est à plat, je manque d'assister au repas d'un Wraith et il faut que j'aille faire la fête après ?! C'est pas une vie ! Je suis certain que les athosiens peuvent attendre un peu avant de me voir !

- Oh non, croyez-moi, ils sont très impatients.

- Mais qui serait impatient de me voir ?! Hum… Oubliez ce que je viens de dire.

- Yuann et ses amis.

- Yuann ? Hé ! Attendez ! Je veux pas jouer le baby-sitter !

- Le problème, dit Carson, c'est que j'ai commis la regrettable erreur de mentionner le Bigfoot devant lui. Vous êtes Canadien et donc la personne la plus qualifiée pour en parler.

- Hein ? Quoi ? Oh… Ne me dites pas que… Je lui ai parlé du monstre du Lockness uniquement pour qu'il me laisse tranquille !

- Rodney…

- Et puis il y a des dizaines de Canadiens sur cette cité ! En plus je ne connais strictement rien aux Bigfoots, c'est censé être grand et poilu, c'est tout.

- Moi je pense que c'est un bon début pour captiver une assemblée d'enfants, intervint John, allons tous au jumper.

- Non, répéta McKay.

- Vous ne voulez pas que Ronon vous embarque de force ?

- J'espère que tu ne seras jamais comme eux, lâcha le scientifique à l'intention de Wilho en quittant la pièce avec le reste de l'équipe, même si c'est bien parti pour.

La jeune fille les regarda s'éloigner.

- Je pense que tu devrais te reposer un peu, dit Elizabeth.

- Oui, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas dormi dans un vrai lit.

- Dans ce cas…

Elle lui adressa un sourire complice et retourna à son bureau. Wilho s'allongea, parcourant la structure du plafond du regard. Tout était calme, elle percevait le doux roulis de l'océan, les bavardages des habitants de la cité… Un nouveau départ avait dit Ronon. Dans un soupir de contentement elle ferma les yeux et sombra dans un sommeil tranquille. Heureux ?

**TBC (je sais pas ce que ça veut dire mais je le mets quand même...)  
Je sais, je sais... Cette fic est une accumulation de clichés, surtout vers la fin... Le personnage de Wilho peut aussi déplaire mais (il y a toujours un mais) je ne l'ai pas inventée pour rien... Vous comprendrez d'ici quelques fics ;-p  
D'ailleurs la prochaine devrait arriver dès ce soir, soyez au rendez-vous ! (parce que ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des lecteurs et des reviews).**


End file.
